


What to Do With Your Hands (Instead of Killing People)

by facethestrange



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Jennifer at Starbucks. With a drink, a fidget spinner and some napkins to doodle on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What to Do With Your Hands (Instead of Killing People)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary0613k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary0613k/gifts).



> made for twitter.com/notaIonehere


End file.
